


Play Pretend

by trikruprincess



Series: Walk With Me (One Shot Collection) [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Bar, Drinking, F/F, Flirting, Friendship, a little bit of romance, bestfriends, protective Cordelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trikruprincess/pseuds/trikruprincess
Summary: Misty is uncomfortable with a man hitting on her at the bar, Cordelia pretends to be her Best Friend to save her.





	Play Pretend

Misty took one big gulp of the martini in her hands and rolled her eyes at the man who have been hitting on her for the past ten minutes. She was sure to show him how uninterested she was in him but the man wouldn't back off. He occasionally run his arm up and down Misty's back, and it made her uncomfortable. 

 

"Will you just leave me alone?" Misty swallowed the liquid that was now burning her throat a little. 

 

"Aww, c'mon, I don't mean any harm." He grabbed Misty's arm and tried to pull her with him but before he could even do that, a blonde stepped in between Misty and him.

 

"Who the fuck are you?" The man eyed the blonde woman with straight hair from head to toe.

 

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I was stuck in traffic. Is everything fine? I didn't know you had company." She back faced the man so she could show Misty her palm, where she had written down her name.

 

_Cordelia Goode_

 

_What a pretty name._

 

"Yeah, Cordelia, everything's fine. This man was just trying to buy me a drink." Misty faked a smile at the man, fury filling him.

 

"You don't need to do that! I can buy my best friend a drink." Cordelia smiled and the man walked away after giving them one last look. Misty signalled the bartender for another martini. 

 

"You saved me from that man, so I'll buy you a drink." 

 

"I'll have the same." 

 

"Make it two," Misty told the bartender who gave her a nod.

 

Cordelia took a sip of the martini and sat down next to Misty, "I didn't get your name." 

 

"I'm Misty." The wild blonde smiled, "How did you know I wasn't interested in that man?"

 

"I've been watching you since the moment you entered the bar and you looked very uncomfortable the whole time, so I thought I'd come in and pretend to be your best friend so he'd back off." There was a long pause, neither know what to say until Cordelia broke the silence, "Can I ask if you're interested in having coffee with me, say, tomorrow noon?" 

 

"Is this how you hit on women at bars? Saving them from men that wouldn't leave them alone?" Misty smiled a toothy smile.

 

"I wouldn't say that. I only do that when I find someone cute. Only this time I want to be something more than just a fake best friend." Cordelia smirked, and Misty felt something going through her body.

 

"Coffee tomorrow sounds good." Misty said dreamily, obviously very attracted to Cordelia. The older blonde slipped a paper with her phone number underneath Misty's glass and left the bar. She waved without looking back as she was sure as hell Misty was checking her out. The wild blonde felt a slight flush to her cheeks. She finished up her drink and left the bar, so she could go home and pick the perfect outfit for tomorrow.


End file.
